xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronan the Accuser (Earth-8096)
Ronan the Accuser is a warrior and a public Accuser of the Kree Empire.1 Biography Welcome to the Kree Empire He was sent by the Supreme Intelligence to judge Earth on if they're worthy to join the Kree Empire without being annihilated. If not, humanity will be completely destroyed and Earth would become part of the Kree Empire. Arriving on Earth with an elite Kree exp ionary force, he was confronted by Ms. Marvel and S.W.O.R.D. Mandroids. Despite the Mandroids' heavy repulsor barrage, Ronan took them out with his Universal Weapon, leaving only Ms. Marvel to fight him.1 After defeating her, he asked Captain Marvel about the superhumans he was so impressed with. He then went to the United Nations Headquarters escorted by Kree ship in hopes that humanity's leaders would surrender their planet with no armed confrontation.1 As everyone was suprised and stunned by Ronan's words, Iron Man, Skrull Captain America and Hulk had arrived on the scene. Ronan had mistook the Avengers for Earth's leaders. In the middle of their conversation, the Skrull Captain America immediately attacked Ronan, which resulted in fighting between the two sides.1 Despite the combined powers of the three Avengers plus Ms. Marvel, Ronan is more than a match for them. Observing their perceived arrogance, he proclaimed that Earth is not worthy to be part of the Kree empire. Then he contacted the Kree forces in orbit that he made his judgement: to destroy all life on Earth, but Abigail Brand had infiltrated the Kree ship and taken over. Eventually Ms. Marvel had beaten him. When asked to surrender, Ronan refused. Then she knocked him out.1 After the battle, Ronan and his Kree brethren were locked up in Prison 42.1 He was moved to Hydro-Base after the assault on 42. His weapon was kept below the ocean floor. When the Kree stormed the prison, they planned to get the weapon, then free Ronan. Yellowjacket pursued the Kree, but was unable to stop a second group of them from getting the weapon. He waited at Ronan's cell and beat the Kree that were trying to free him to death. As he fought the last one, he was called to stop a Kree bomb and left. The last Kree freed Ronan and the two teleported away. Physical appearance Ronan is a large blue skinned muscular Kree male with green eyes. He wears a heavy and encladed green battle armor. He carries his Universal Weapon at all times.1 Personality He is a loyal yet proud and arrogant accuser. He thinks that humanity is indeed arrogant and weak not being worthy to join the Kree empire.1 Powers and Abilities Ronan has undergone intense Kree military training and wields the powers of the Universal Weapon. Ronan has shown to be powerful when he went toe-to-toe against the Hulk and able to throw Ms. Marvel around with ease. He also shown to be invulnerable, showing no damage of the repulsor attacks of the Mandroid battle suits.1 Equipment He is armed with the Universal Weapon, a mighty Kree hammer that emits different forms of Kree energy forms. He wears a strong Kree combat armor to withstand powerful blows and attacks.1 Appearances * 204. "Welcome to the Kree Empire" * 224. "Operation Galactic Storm" Background in other media * This is Ronan's fourth animated appearance. previous versions includes Silver Surfer, SuperHero Squad Show, and Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes. Category:Marvel Universe Category:Kree Category:Aliens Category:Avengers Rogue Gallery Category:Veterans Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Hammer Users Category:Military Category:Legendary Character Category:Warrior Category:Male